a long winter night
by yamixyugilover1800
Summary: my first really yaoi lemon! its for christmas! hiei gives kurama an early christmas present what is it!


A long winter night

Kurama looked around outside and could not see anything but snow. Hiei was supposed to be there but I guess not. Disappointed Kurama went to take a bath but what he did not know was that hiei was in the tree next to his bed room while he knew Kurama was in the bath for what at least 20-30 minutes "hmm that should be enough" hiei thought. The reason hiei was there was 1 reason his fox. Kurama thought it was just to talk but will he be surprised to see hiei and all his "glory". 20 minutes late Kurama go out put on his underwear and walked out. When he did damn did he get hard fast! Hiei was on his bed naked and he was as hard as him! And Kurama never thought hiei was that BIG! For someone so small he was huge!! "H...Hiei wha...at a...Re you doing?" Kurama could not hid his blush I mean it was as red as his hair! "What do you think fox? I want you" hiei said you could see lust in his eyes but wait also love! Did hiei love him??? His thoughts soon gone by hiei's soft hot lips. Kurama moaned in the kiss but his lungs needed air he sadly broke the kiss but hiei knew that would happen but it was worth it if he did not need air hiei could not do what he did next. Hiei's hands ran down Kurama's chest and when he got down to his underwear his slowly took it off. Kurama moaned again as his hard cock is hit with ice cold air. Hiei grabs Kurama's and guilds him to the bed hiei slowly lays Kurama on his back "Kurama you know if I go on I won't stop so tell me now do you want me to go on?" hiei looked so… so serious "hiei I love you yes please don't stop now I can't take it anymore hiei just fuck me already!!" hiei laughed "ok my fox I love you to I hope you don't regret this" hiei kissed kurama's neck then stared to suck on it till it turned black he traveled down to his nipples hiei licked around to small nub Kurama was moaning, gasping, and panting. Hiei loved the sounds his little fox made when the nub was hard he went to the next one and bit down softly Kurama gasped not in pain or surprise but pleasure! Now when he was done Kurama was sweating and panting even more hiei's tongue traveled down kurama's abs when he got to kurama's member hiei blow hot air on the tip Kurama withered under him "hiei please don't tease" "not yet fox tell me what you want first I won't do anything till you tell me" hiei purred " s-suck me hiei please I need you!" Kurama begged the great Kurama begged!!! "as you wish my fox" in one swift move hiei took all of Kurama in his mouth and stated to move his head up and down his tongue rolled up and down his shaft then Kurama felt teeth run with it that pushed Kurama over the edge he came right in to hiei's mouth but while drink all the cum hi keep scraping his teeth on Kurama he wanted to milk him for all he had he want to see how long Kurama could go for. After the huge orgasm Kurama he was trying to get as much air as he could hiei almost killed him. Hiei let him rest for a bit till his need was so bad "fox is this your first time??" "yes hiei it is well in this form" Kurama blushed. "ok fox then do you have lube? I don't want to hurt you" "bedside table 3 opening down" Kurama said nonchalantly. hiei found what he needed. he put a good amount on his fingers and put one at kurama's entrance "this will hurt but only for a bit" Kurama nodded with that hiei put the finger in Kurama after a moment Kurama push against the finger wanting more hiei moved the finger in and out the added another starting a scissoring motion then added one more. When he thought Kurama was good enough hiei started to put lube on his hand but Kurama stopped him "let me firefly" Kurama but some lube n his hand and put it on hiei. Hiei groaned. when Kurama stopped and laid back down he knew Kurama wanted him now! "ok my fox this will hurt" with that hiei took a hard thrust into Kurama "ah h-hiei" Kurama moaned. It took all of hiei's strength not to move but he did not have to wait long till Kurama said "move" that's all it took hiei pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in. Over and over again harder faster deeper Kurama keep screaming over and over in pleasure in his stomach it got tight till he felt like he was going to explode "h-hiei i-m going…" "I know fox so am I cum with me!" hiei took hold of the weeping cock of the poor helpless fox and stared pumping. "HIEI!"-"KURAMA!" Both came at the same time hiei inside Kurama and Kurama on their stomachs. At the end both were out of breath. hiei pulled out of Kurama and laid next to him. Kurama pulled the covers over him and hiei. Hiei laid on kurama's chest "I love you hiei" "I love you too fox" "hiei I want to ask you something why did you come tonight" "if you must know I heard that Christmas was coming up and well this is your present" .before both went to sleep. hiei took kurama's neck and bit into it. "Hiei what was that for?" "silly fox I just marked you as mine" Kurama smiled down at the small fire demon "thanks you firefly now may I mark you" "I guess" Kurama got right at hiei's neck and slowly bite into the heated flesh and left his mark. "now fox you need your sleep I won't leave you i promise" "(yawns) goodnight firefly" "goodnight my fox" both went to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
